El Experimento II
by Cissy Kuran
Summary: ahora le tocaba hacer un trabajo a ellos dos, ¿Linda seguiría pensando eso de Near luego de leer su informe? (no soy buena con los resumenes)


Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece, yo solo los tomo prestado un ratito.

aviso: puede haber presencia de oc, trate que no sea así, pero bueno.

El experimento II

"Idiota, idiota, idiota", eso era lo que en ese momento estaba pensando cierta castaña sobre cierto albino, hablar con él era como hablar con una pared, pero con la diferencia que había más probabilidades que la pared responda a tener una oración completa por parte de Near.

Ahora su profesor tuvo la gran idea de ponerlos en grupos de a dos para que convivieran (¡ja!, valga la redundancia, si ya todos convivían en un mismo orfanato) y escribieran un informe sobre su compañero de grupo, destacando lo que para uno sería sus virtudes y defectos; Linda esperaba que le tocara hacer grupo con su amiga Naiad, se conocían bastante bien cada una y podían hacer el maldito informe sin tener que estar juntas todo el día pero no, al profesor se le ocurrió emparejarla con Near, ella sospechaba que él se entero de lo que sucedió en el comedor durante la semana del proyecto entre Near, Matt y Mello; y aunque luego tuvieron su cita y habían comenzado una especie de ¿relación?, hacer trabajos con Near era un verdadero suplicio, ya habían hecho algunos trabajos juntos y ella siempre terminaba con ganas de tirarle con la silla por la cabeza , el se ponía a escribir, escribir y daba la sensación de que en ese momento no escuchaba a su compañera mientras le hablaba, para que la final le diga "ya terminamos el trabajo", ella por supuesto se quejaba, puesto que nunca escuchaba sus opiniones, pero esta vez no lo permitiría, el podría escribir las virtudes y defectos de ella pero no los de él.

Volviendo a ¿por qué estaba enojada con él? fue por que el ya iba por la segunda hoja del informe , sin escucharla, ella había llegado a la conclusión que:

1. Para él, ella tenia demasiados defectos.

2. También estaba escribiendo su parte.

Ella se lo hizo saber, pero él solo le dijo que si tanto se preocupaba porque no hacía su parte en vez de estar quejándose ah y ella saco la terrible conclusión que estaba haciendo todo un informe sobre todos los defectos que (según ella) tenía para él; esta bien que eran ¿qué eran? ¿novios? no sabia, solo se besaron dos veces y cita por decir cita con todas las letras solo tuvieron una sola, luego esos momentos en los que estaban juntos eran solo para hacer trabajos para sus profesores.

Linda no sabía por como empezar , en un momento pensó en escribir todos los defectos de él ¡vamos! si él era capaz de escribir casi dos hojas sobre los defectos de ella, ella haría lo mismo, empezó a hacer el trabajo con todos los defectos que ella veía en Near y algunos se los inventó (consecuencias de su enojo con él) cuando estaba por finalizarlo sintió que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación, era Near, el cual no le dijo palabra, solo le dio su parte del trabajo para luego retirarse del lugar , ella lo tomo pensando "seguro que me lo dio para que mejore los defectos que él ve en mi" pero a medida que lo iba leyendo se dio cuanta que esas dos hojas hablaban en su mayoría de las virtudes que según Near, ella tenía, mas o menos decía así:

"Mi compañera de grupo Linda, podría decir que es una de las mejores jóvenes artistas del orfanato, sus pinturas transmiten paz y cuando toca el piano o el violonchelo sucede lo mismo y te da la experiencia de sentir que estas viajando hacia otros mundos cuando ella toca alguno de esos instrumentos" el informe seguía destacando la capacidad artística que ella tenia, incluso su secreta capacidad para el canto, un momento en la que ella se puso a cantar una de las canciones favoritas de su amiga Naiad, que llevaba el mismo nombre y ella al terminar se dio cuenta que Near la había escuchado hasta el final cuando le dijo "cantas bien", volviendo al informe este continuaba con "agradezco haberla conocido, la primera vez que me dijo "hola" supe que era una gran persona" ya en esos momentos Linda estaba con lagrimas en los ojos , había leído todas las virtudes que según Near ella tenía, ahora llegaba la hora de leer los defectos, que para sorpresa de ella solo eran pocos renglones los cuales decían:

"en lo que respecta a los defectos de mi compañera de equipo Linda, solo puedo decir que habla mucho,odia el cubo rubik y no ve lo importante que puede llegar a ser para mi." Linda no podía creer lo que leía, siempre había pensado que a veces era una molestia para él , hasta pensó en cortar todo lazo con él en momentos que no sabía que era lo que él sentía por ella, pero al parecer ella era importante, solo que ella no sabía o mejor dicho Near no era muy bueno en expresar sus sentimientos, luego Linda recordó todo lo malo que puso sobre él en el informe , por lo que lo rompio y empezó a hacerlo de nuevo.

fin

bueno se aceptan reviews , tomatazos, etc xD.

Fic dedicado a mis queridas Neli´s en especial Ellie y Pao.

la canción que Near escucho cantar a Linda es Naiad de Tarja Turunen.


End file.
